


Bakery of Broken Hearts

by Kuro_Ookami (Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf), tamtam1975 (capricornkitty1975)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Angst, Bullying, Depression, Drama, F/F, F/M, Illness, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Mpreg, Recovery, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/tamtam1975
Summary: Sometimes things happen in life that break people. Bullying, depression, rape, imprisonment, and illness can all break people or show them that there are people who will love and support them. Will these four couples break or make it while working at Sasuke's Bakery, known as the Bakery of Broken Hearts?





	Bakery of Broken Hearts

**A/N: Hey y’all! It’s Agami-kun and Capricorn here with a new story. This is another of our oneshots that we finished a while back. Hopefully y’all will enjoy it.**

**No flames or negativity is allowed including no bullying, harassment, etc. towards us or our stories because if there is any then you will be reported. Only positive and constructive feedback is allowed.**

**Disclaimer: We don’t own Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Pairings: KakaNaru, OroSaku, SasuKiba, and AnkHina.**

 

 

**Bakery of Broken Hearts.**

 

Sometimes things happen in life that break people. Bullying, depression, rape, imprisonment, and illness can all break people or show them that there are people who will love and support them. Will these four couples break or make it while working at Sasuke's Bakery, known as the Bakery of Broken Hearts?

 

Kiba walked in, yawning, his brown hair stuck up at odd angles. Putting on his apron, he turned on the lights and started the ovens, getting ready for the day.

 

Rolling onto his side before getting up to get ready for the day. They would be able to open up shop and run it for a few hours or so depending on the amount of customers. Changing into a t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of leather boots Sasuke walked out and grabbed his apron to go help his boyfriend with their shop.

 

When Sasuke came down, Kiba leaned over, kissing him gently. "Hey, babe. Sleep okay?"

 

"Yeah," he kissed him back, appreciating it then seeing what needed to be left to finish up before customers would be rolling in. "What about you?"

 

"Yea. Where is Hinata? Didn’t you give her come for the morning shift?" Kiba asked, frowning as he saw a piece of paper sticking out of Sasuke's pocket. Quickly he grabbed it, reading it.

 

"Um," Sasuke looked away from him, not sure how to tell his boyfriend about this.

 

"What the fuck, Sasuke? Who is sending you this shit? _'Kill yourself you faggot? I bet you like to bake them doggie buns?_ '" Kiba grabbed Sasuke's hands.

 

"Hn... Some people at school," muttered Sasuke, looking down.

 

Kiba ran his fingers over Sasuke's cheeks, lifting Sasuke's face to his. "We are seniors; we will be out of that shithole soon. Don't let ‘em fuck wit ya. You got me, babe...and I ain't letting go."

 

"It's not easy," he managed to say, leaning into his touch. "But I'll keep trying. I know you'll help."

 

"Damn right." Kiba nodded, kissing Sasuke gently. Grabbing some dough, he started to make the treats for the day.

 

\/\/\/

 

Hinata stumbled into the apartment she shared with Anko. She just wanted to take a shower...her face was tear stained, her clothes ripped.

 

Coming out of her room to see her partner in such a state of distress caused Anko to frown. Going over, she held Hinata close. 

 

"Sh, you're safe now," said the onyx haired woman in a comforting manner. "Do you want to talk about it? What happened?"

 

Hinata burst into tears. "I...I didn't cheat on you. I couldn't stop him. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." She clung to Anko like a lifeline.

 

"What? It's ok, honey. You're safe now," Anko helped her into the bathroom to clean her up.

 

"H...he raped me. I th...th...thought Zabuza w...was just m...m...misunderstood." Tears fell again as Anko saw the bite marks and bruises on the Hyuga's body.

 

"Let's get you cleaned up and all first," Anko said sternly, giving a soft kiss to Hinata before getting her washed up and then attending to the wounds, being gentle with her movements. "What do you want to do about the attackers? Should I try finding them and kicking their asses?"

 

"N...no. He...he's alleged to be in a gang." Getting cleaned up, she looked at the time. "Oh no! I...I'm late for work. I gotta get to the bakery!"

 

"I'll call in to tell them what happened. You go lie down. I'll bring you some tea and food shortly," said Anko firmly, calling the bakery since she has it on speed dial.

 

"No! I...I don't want anyone to know." Tears filling her eyes, she slipped on her coat. "I'm going to work."

 

"Kiba and Sasuke would understand," Anko said gently, hugging Hinata. "It's been a crappy start to your day. I want you to relax here, ok?"

 

Hinata stiffened. "N...no...I'm going." Rushing out, she didn't give Anko a chance to explain.

 

Tears pricked at the corners of Anko's eyes, but she blinked them away. Closing her phone she dialled the number of someone else.... That would be herr father who's in jail still. He's allowed a few calls a day. 

 

"Hey, I need to talk and see if you can help."

 

\/\/\/

 

It was visiting day. Sakura checked her makeup and hair. She sighed...he didn't think of her as anything more than a friend. But if that was all she could get from him, it is what she would take. She didn't want him lonely, and today was food day, so she made sure to bring his favorite food. Especially since he was in prison for something he didn't do. Why he took the fall for Kabuto, she would never understand. Showing up, she signed in and waited to meet Orochimaru.

 

Going out to the appropriate place, Orochimaru stood on the other side of the glass before being allowed into the small room for visiting. Seeing Sakura there he gave her a small smile. 

 

"It's good to see you," said the dark haired male, having had a talk with Anko earlier about what happened, knowing he'd see what he could do from here.

 

Opening the food that had already been inspected, she set it out for him. Smiling brightly, she nodded. "It's really good to see you too, Oro. Your parole hearing is tomorrow. I'll be there, able to testify as a character witness for you."

 

"Thank you," he felt relieved to hear that, surprised she had brought him his favorite.

 

"I'll always be there for you. I can be your home plan, too, if you'd like." Sakura stated hopefully, trying to reign in her excitement.

 

Sakura knew, with her parents being doctors, and she has already been accepted to the Academy, that she would be a good home plan. Her parents had allowed her to move out, since her hours were crazy with her interning at the hospital. She went to high school in the mornings, then did Academy in the afternoon. She would be so glad when high school was done.

 

Enjoying the meal, he finished. Wiping his mouth on a napkin, he gave another small smile before reaching over to gently brush his lips against her knuckles. "Thank you for being here," he said softly.

 

"O...o...of course." She stuttered, blushing fiercely. Dear Kami, she loved this man who didn't realize her as anything but a friend. A guard cleared his throat and she moved her hand back. "Can't have you get in trouble right before parole." Smiling, she swallowed hard.

 

"Yes... Can I ask you something instead?" he asked, a glimmer of sad resignation in his serpentine amber orbs.

 

"Of course, Oro. Anything." Sakura looked at him worriedly.

 

"When I'm out of here....could we go out on a date?" he asked her, having wanted to ask this for quite some time.

 

Sakura gasped, putting her hand to her lips.

 

"W...what?" She whispered. She had to have misheard.

 

"You heard me," he replied simply.

 

Breaking out in a huge smile, she nodded, a tear slipping from her eye. "Of course!"

 

"Good," he gave a warm smile to her, looking forward to that day.

 

Smiling, she left when they ushered her out. It turned out to be a VERY good day.

 

\/\/\/

 

Naruto sat at the doctor's office. He hadn't been feeling well for a couple weeks. When he started coughing up blood and hadn't been in a fight, he knew he had to go. He lived alone in an apartment, working at his friend's bakery, and would finish high school this year. Hopefully he could take some medicine to fix it.

 

Kakashi helped transport Naruto to the hospital. He didn't like seeing the person he loved and vowed to protect in such a state of disrepair.

 

Naruto sat, nervously playing with his fingers. He appreciated that Kakashi had come with him. He had loved Kakashi for about two years now...well, that's how long he realized it at least. After his parents died as did Jiraiya, Kakashi was the only one left Naruto could trust. However, Naruto couldn't tell Kakashi that...he couldn't bear the thought of rejection, or worse, Kakashi leaving him completely. The doctor came in, his face grim. 

 

"Mr. Uzumaki...I don't know how to tell you this. You have lung cancer, and it is in stage 2."

 

"What can be done to save him?" asked Kakashi in concern.

 

The doctor sighed heavily. "The survival rate for stage two is better than stage 3...but it's not great. Thirty percent of people have a 5 year survival rate. We can try surgery to remove the tumors, radiation, or chemotherapy. However, the biggest concern with surgery is that sometimes, if air hits the cancer, it multiplies and infests the whole body." The doctor's eyes were sad as Naruto just sat, blinking, looking at the doctor. 

 

"B...but I'm only seventeen." Naruto blurted out.

 

Kakashi wrapped an arm around the blonde to comfort him, "What would be the first step then?"

 

"I will give you some information. You need to go home and read through it; I'll set you up with an oncologist, and then they will help you figure out your next steps. Are you two married?" the doctor asked. "We have support groups for spouses as well." he said to Kakashi, assuming such due to the way Kakashi held Naruto. He'd seen fifty year olds with twenty year olds, so who was he to criticize...

 

"No, just boyfriends," answered Kakashi simply, nodding although this development is concerning.

 

Naruto looked up. "We are?" Naruto said, more in shock than anything. They had never kissed, held hands, nothing. Naruto wanted nothing more than to be his boyfriend.

 

"Yes," Kakashi replied honestly, loving him for a long time and thought it'd be a good idea.

 

Naruto hugged him, burying his face in Kakashi's chest as the doctor looked on oddly. Pulling out a card, the doctor handed it to him. "You need to make an appointment with this doctor."

 

"Ok," nodded Kakashi, accepting it while still holding Naruto with his other arm.

 

Naruto walked out with Kakashi. "I...I have to go to work." He said numbly.

 

"Ok. I'll make the appointment," agreed Kakashi, hoping the blonde would be ok.

 

"Kashi...are you my boyfriend cause you're interested in me, or because you feel sorry for me?" Blue eyes looked up sadly.

 

"Interested. I love you, Naru," replied Kakashi without hesitation.

 

"You shouldn't, you know. I won't make it past five years. You heard the doctor." Naruto slumped.

 

"Let's try to stay optimistic," offered Kakashi.

 

Naruto nodded, shuffling off, head down.

 

Kakashi hoped he would be alright.

 

\/\/\/

 

Hinata and Naruto showed up at the same time, both looking upset. Kiba looked at them two, then Sasuke.

 

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, having dealt with the customers and now they'd have some time to themselves for a while until the afternoon shift starts, putting up the closed sign and come back at four on the door before closing and locking it.

 

Hinata just shook her head. "I...I'm fine." Naruto just pulled out a broom, saying nothing.

 

Kiba looked at Sasuke. He put up a closed sign for the day. Something was off, and nothing else was going to get done.

 

"Guess we're not doing much today," grumbled the Uchiha.

 

"You three, sit. What is going on?" Kiba ordered, pulling up a chair as well.

 

"You already know for me. Don't know about the dobe or Hinata," shrugged Sasuke.

 

Naruto just crossed his arms, looking down. "I am dating Kakashi." he said quietly as Hinata just broke into tears. Kiba grabbed Sasuke’s hand, squeezing it.

 

"Good," Sasuke stated upon finding this out, draping an arm around Hinata to provide some comfort.

 

Naruto looked up. "HInata!" Hugging her, he was confused.

 

"H..he r...r...raped me." Hinata sobbed quietly as Kiba stood, canines bared. 

 

"Who?"

 

"Tell us and it'll be dealt with," Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

 

"N...no. I...I don’t want anyone else hurt because of this." Hinata wiggled out of Naruto's grasp.

 

"I'll kill him or whoever did it easily," said Sasuke as a promise. "Tell me the name, Hinata."

 

"No." She whispered. "I won't have anyone having blood on their hands." Trying to smile, she looked at Naruto. "I...I am glad Kakashi finally realized you were in love with him."

 

Naruto frowned at that. "Yea, I guess." He let Hinata go.

 

"Hinata, you know how it is with Uchiha's. We look after our own and when we're determined there's no shaking us off," stated Sasuke simply, glancing over at Kiba to see if he'd help.

 

Kiba was already on his cell phone, nodding as his eyes were narrowed.

 

Naruto understood where Hinata was coming from. "C'mon guys, give her some time to process. Let’s put some tv on."

 

"Hn, fine," grumbled Sasuke, not really happy about it though, would let it slide for now he guessed.

 

Naruto sighed in relief. He didn’t want to deal with his issue, and he was mad at himself for not being able to protect Hinata. As the news came on, it was interrupted by a bulletin, stating that Zabuza's body was found dead in an alley. Hinata froze.

 

Sasuke looked at Kiba, wondering if he had something to do with this.

 

Kiba shook his head shrugging.

 

It left them unsure of what happened to Hinata's abuser. At least the person is dead.

 

"W...was that him?" Naruto asked in confusion.

 

"I guess," shrugged Sasuke.

 

Hinata just shook, nodding.

 

"Do you want us to call Anko?" asked the Uchiha.

 

Hinata passed out as Naruto pulled out his phone.

 

Shortly after, Anko came to take Hinata back home to take care of her.

 

Naruto looked at Sasuke after Hinata was gone. "What is wrong with you? Kiba said you three." Naruto stared at the man who became brother to him.

 

"Hn.... Um," he thought about how to tell him about this. "Well...some idiots have been harassing me..."

 

Naruto jumped up, fists clenched. "Who, teme?" Naruto pulsed with anger. Hinata needed compassion, Sasuke would appreciate anger.

 

"I don't know," admitted Sasuke with a sigh. "All I know is they want me to kill myself and calling me a fucked up faggot. So, your guess is as good as mine."

 

"How is it happening?" Anger rolled off of him, his chest starting to hurt.

 

"I don't know. Calm down, will you? You look like you're overworking yourself," frowned Sasuke. "You sure you're ok?"

 

"I’m fine." Naruto lied. "I don’t like people fucking with my friends."

 

"You're lying, but I don't press you for answers," sighed Sasuke, nodding in agreement.

 

Naruto frowned as Kiba came over. "Um...Naruto, did you fall?" 

 

Naruto looked curiously at Kiba. "No, why?"

 

Kiba pointed at Naruto’s lip, where a bit of blood was. Wiping it, Naruto shrugged. "I bit my lip." Grabbing his broom, he walked off.

 

Kiba looked at Sasuke. "I may get expelled if they start shit with you, since we go back tomorrow."

 

"That's ok," sighed Sasuke, hoping they can deal with all of this havoc.

 

"Let’s go upstairs, okay babe?" Kiba asked. "Just relax and play some video games."

 

"Yeah, that's a good idea," nodded Sasuke although still worried about Naruto.

 

As the two went upstairs, Kiba curled around Sasuke, playing video games till late in the night. Holding Sasuke later, Kiba held him tightly, swearing he would protect him.

 

It didn't take long for Sasuke to start dozing in his lover's gentle embrace.

 

Kiba stayed up late in the night, worrying. 

 

\/\/\/

 

At Anko's apartment she felt pleased that her dad had pulled through. He enlisted Kabuto's help to take out the abuser who attacked her girlfriend. Having deposited her on the bed, Anko ordered out before going to brew some tea for when Hinata woke up.

 

Hinata looked around. Her head was throbbing. Sitting up, she was confused.

 

"Hey," said Anko softly, handing her a cup of tea. "They called me to come get you. I ordered out for dinner."

 

Hinata took the tea, gripping it tightly. "Z...zabuza is dead." she whispered.

 

"Yes, I asked dad for a favor," replied Anko, wrapping an arm around her.

 

Hinata said nothing, just gripping the tea cup till her knuckles were white.

 

When the food arrived, Anko paid for it before handing a bento box to Hinata after also grabbing two pairs of chopsticks. The two had moved into the living room. "Do you want to watch something?" she asked.

 

"No." Hinata said quietly.

 

"Ok," nodded Anko, wrapping an arm around her while they ate.

 

Hinata tensed. "L...look....I...I know you want to comfort me, b...but I need my space right now...o...okay? I'm really sorry." Hinata whispered, still unable to look at Anko.

 

"That's ok," Anko moved a bit away from her.

 

Hinata relaxed a little bit, tears slipping out of her eyes. "I...I don't want to hurt you. I don't know what is going on with me." she whimpered.

 

"It's ok," she reassured, wanting to give support and respect her wishes for some space.

 

Hinata didn't talk much after that. Finally, at bed times, she agreed that she and Anko could sleep in the same bed, but she didn't want to cuddle.

 

That was ok. Anko would give her the space she needed and wanted until she's ready for contact again.

 

After Anko fell asleep, Hinata went quietly into the bathroom. Shutting the door, she sat on the toilet, sobbing quietly. She felt dirty, defiled, vulnerable, alone and not worthy to be with Anko. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt utterly empty...and in that very bad mental state, she made a decision. Getting up, she opened the cabinet and took out a razor. Slipping out the blade, she crawled into the tub, so Anko wouldn't have to clean up after her. Slicing into her arm, she cut from wrist to elbow on her left arm. Trying to hold the blade steady, she jaggedly cut the same in her right arm.

 

Hearing the sounds, Anko woke to hear sounds. Going inside, she gasped in shock. Calling for an ambulance she did her best to stop the bleeding. 

 

"Hina, why?" she asked dejectedly, knowing she felt terrible from the assault though she didn't think it would bring her to such a low state.

 

Hinata had tears in her eyes, whispering, "Just let me go." as her eyes slipped closed. The paramedics came in pushing through, grabbing Hinata and working on her, trying to stabilize her, and then rushing her to the ambulance.

 

"I never will," Anko promised, feeling like a wreck, going to the hospital to wait for when Hinata would be suitable for visitors.

 

\/\/\/

 

Naruto got up the next morning to go to school. When school started, Itachi and his husband Deidara ran the bakery in the morning, then the "high school crew" ran it in the afternoons, as a coffeehouse and bakery. Sighing, he hadn't slept well. He still couldn't believe what Kakashi had said. The timing sucked. That and Naruto was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was dying and he hadn't even turned eighteen. Putting on some clothes, he decided to go over to Kakashi's before school. He couldn't do this.

 

Kakashi had woken up a bit ago. Not wearing a shirt, but some boxers and pants he had been making some breakfast.

 

Naruto knocked on the door, then went in. That was his style...kind of a polite way of saying "I'm coming in." Smelling the breakfast, he went into the kitchen. Coughing slightly, he leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

 

"Careful," Kakashi went over to steady him. "I'm taking you to your appointment after school."

 

Naruto frowned, nodding. "Look, 'Kashi. I came over to talk to you. I didn't really sleep last night, cause I was thinking about it. I mean...we don't have to date. I don't want a boyfriend because you feel sorry for me. I want a boyfriend because you're in love with me. And I know you love me...I know you promised dad you'd take care of me...but...I...I just can't do this. Cause I've been in love with you for a couple years, and I can't deal with the fact that you don't feel the same as me." Naruto looked down.

 

"Naruto, I do feel the same for you. That's why I told you," replied Kakashi.

 

"But why? I mean, I just...fuck, I don't know. I'd think this would be the happiest day of my life finding out you loved me to, but all I can think of is that you can do so much better."

 

"Don't put yourself down," he hugged him. "I do sincerely love you, Naruto."

 

Nodding, Naruto looked up. "C...can I take you out this Friday?" he asked, looking hopeful.

 

"Of course," smiled Kakashi in glee of the thought of going out on a date with him.

 

"Okay. well, see ya this afternoon." Smiling, Naruto headed to school. 

 

\/\/\/

 

Kiba woke Sasuke up. "Babe, time to get up."

 

"Hn," replied the Uchiha, getting up to go get ready even though he didn't know about it.

 

Kiba threw on some clothes, finger combing his hair. Grabbing Sasuke's hand, he headed down to the bakery, grabbing a bagel for himself, along with a cup of milk. He handed Sasuke a black coffee and blueberry muffin.

 

Itachi frowned. "What's wrong little brother?"

 

"Nothing," Sasuke accepted the quick breakfast from Kiba, feeling better after having his morning coffee although prior events still trouble him.

 

"They need to be off at school, 'Tachi. You can poke him for more info when he gets home, hmph," reasoned Deidara, noticing the younger sibling's unease.

 

"I got him, don't worry about it Ita. See ya Dei." Kiba headed out with Sasuke in tow. "Don't forget, I'll kick their asses." Kiba walked in, holding Sasuke's hand proudly, glaring defiantly at them all. Going up to his locker, he threw the stuff in he didn't need.

 

"Ok," Sasuke hoped that Kiba's right, stowing what he didn't need in his locker before going for class.

 

Naruto popped up about then, breathing a little heavy, an annoyed look on his face. "Hey, I ...uh, I can't come into work this afternoon, okay? Thanks, see ya." Naruto headed off as Kiba just looked between the two.

 

"What is with that guy lately?"

 

"No idea," shrugged Sasuke, walking to class.

 

Sitting down in the math class, Kiba got out a notebook. Sasuke's phone vibrated.

 

The Uchiha took a quick look at it.

 

_'Srsly? Stop prancing ur gay ass around. KYS.'_

 

Sasuke excused himself to go to the bathroom. Yeah, he knows he can count on Kiba, but this shit is getting to him.

 

His phone vibrated again.

 

Sighing, Sasuke hesitantly checked his phone again.

 

_'You ok babe? Where'd u go?_ ' It was from Kiba.

 

Responding, Sasuke told him, _'Bathroom. I'll be back.'_

 

_'K.'_

 

What Sasuke did instead of using the urinal he went to the sink. Bringing out his switchblade he began to slice along his arm after pulling up the sleeve.

 

Five minutes later, the door opened.

 

There's a hefty pool of blood in the sink. Using soap and whatever he cleaned it up and used some bandages on hand to put on. Going through the other doorway he hoped to not be caught in the act.

 

Kiba walked in. "You okay?" Kiba was looking at him.

 

"Hn, just peachy. Heading back to class," replied Sasuke, a little lightheaded from loss of blood to the point he did pass out.

 

\/\/\/

 

Sakura put on her most professional outfit. She had went to school in the morning; luckily, the parole hearing wasn't until two in the afternoon. Waiting in the area she was directed to, Sakura worried.

 

Orochimaru went through the trial, hoping that it wouldn't be too much of a time on probation or any of that type of nature.

 

The parole board hearing went quickly. Sakura testified, and the board looked at his history in prison. Orochimaru was granted parole; he would be released in one week. Smiling, Sakura gave him a small thumbs up sign.

 

Smiling in relief, Orochimaru felt pleased it would only be a week and then he would be out of here.

 

He would still be on parole for three years, and he was home planned to Sakura. Smiling, she went home to prepare for company. She had bought a futon for the living room for him to sleep on, as she only had a one bedroom apartment.

 

Although it would still be a week until he'd be there. It would be a good time for one couple in the village. 

 

\/\/\/

 

When school finished for the day, Kakashi waited outside to take Naruto to his appointment.

 

Naruto came out, shuffling his feet. "Hey." he said. "I, uh, I don't want to go." He shifted foot to foot.

 

"I know, but you have to," Kakashi grabbed one of Naruto's hands to hold it. "And I'll be with you."

 

Naruto frowned, but nodded. Following Kakashi, he went to the doctor. The doctor stated that the options were chemotherapy, radiation, and clinical trials. Looking up, Naruto nodded. The doctor tried to prepare them, stating that once chemotherapy started, he would be weak, and he may lose his hair, things of that nature. Naruto gripped Kakashi's hand tightly.

 

"Right... Let's hope that this helps," murmured Kakashi, not minding the death grip.

 

Walking out, Naruto looked at Kakashi. "B...but why did we have to start tomorrow?" Naruto asked, blue eyes troubled.

 

"It's what you had available. Come on, let's go get some ramen," suggested Kakashi, leading him out of the building.

 

"But I was supposed to go on a date with you Friday...what if I’m too weak to do that?" Naruto grumbled.

 

"Then we do it tonight," suggested Kakashi, wanting to cheer Naruto up.

 

"Really? Cause, honestly...there were two words in there that sum up what I was wanting to do that I was worried I'd be too weak to." Blue eyes twinkled.

 

"Heh, yes, really," blushed Kakashi, taking him to Ichiraiku's.

 

"Yay!" Naruto cheered, following Kakashi, grabbing his hand.

 

Treating the blonde to as much ramen as he wanted the two enjoyed their first date together. 

 

\/\/\/

 

Hinata opened bleary eyes, seeing all white. Turning her head, she looked around.

 

What she'll notice is that she's in a hospital room hooked up to an IV and monitor.

 

Frowning, she sat up. This is not what she assumed death would be like.

 

"You're not dead," said a nurse who came in to check her vitals. "You almost killed yourself, Ms. Hyuga."

 

Hinata just looked down and away. Failed again, just like she always did according to her father.

 

"Your girlfriend called in to have you brought here. You'll be put on suicide watch and be appointed to go to a therapist," explained the nurse in a calm, warm, yet stern manner.

 

Hinata just nodded slightly, staring down at the blanket as she fiddled with it.

 

"I'll be back later to bring you some dinner. Just rest, ok?" the nurse told her, writing a few things down on the clipboard before leaving the patient's room.

 

Hinata just frowned, turning on the television, miserable and lonely.

 

It wouldn't be until visiting hours that Anko would be able to see her.

 

Upon that time coming, Hinata looked up at hearing the footsteps.

 

Opening the door, Anko walked in to sit in the empty chair next to the bed. 

 

"Hey," said the onyx haired woman softly.

 

"Hi." Hinata said softly back, not looking at the woman.

 

"Why?" asked Anko hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know.

 

Hinata looked up, unshed tears in her eyes. "I'm ... dirty, I...I cheated on you even though I didn't mean to. I don't think I can be with anyone! What if I end up pregnant?" Hinata cried in anguish. "Y...you deserve so much better than me."

 

"Hina," Anko reached over, holding her hand for a moment before letting go. "It's not your fault. You didn't cheat on me. I love you. That's never going to change."

 

Hinata just sobbed, heaving, wracking sobs that shook her whole body.

 

Anko wanted to console her, but kept her distance. She didn't want to scare Hinata away.

 

Hinata just wrapped arms around herself, sobbing.

 

Unsure of what to do, Anko didn't want to leave her although she also knew to give her time to heal. "I'll be back tomorrow. Love you." 

 

\/\/\/

 

Meanwhile, at the nurse's station at the Academy...

 

Kiba sat next to Sasuke, gripping his hands so tightly it hurt. He had his head on Sasuke's chest

 

Eventually, Sasuke woke up. Blinking, he wondered where he was...

 

"Nurse's office, asshole." Kiba growled, holding Sasuke's hand.

 

His eyes were glassy.

 

"Oh," muttered the Uchiha, hugging him awkwardly.

 

"What the hell, Sasuke? You wanting to leave me?"

 

"No, but I...can't take the nonstop bullying anymore," admitted Sasuke.

 

"Then let's get you into counselling, something. I love you, you damn idiot, and I don't want to lose you." Kiba rubbed his face on Sasuke's hand.

 

"Ok...you're probably right," sighed Sasuke, hoping his brother wouldn't find out.

 

"Um...and I kinda called Itachi and told him what happened. He should be here any minute to pick you up." Kiba said nervously.

 

"Damn it," Sasuke knew he'd have hell to face with Itachi. "But I know you had good intentions..."

 

"Yes, he did." Itachi said, arms crossed, staring holes in Sasuke's skull, face grim.

 

"You're coming home with me. Kiba, we'll see you after school." Kiba looked like a whipped puppy, but nodded, heading back to class.

 

Nodding, Sasuke got up to go home with his older brother. This wouldn't be good to get an earful from him.

 

Itachi said nothing as he got in the car. Hands stiff on the steering wheel, he stared at the road as he drove.

 

Sasuke sat in the passenger's side seat, looking down. He didn't talk either.

 

About half way there, "Who am I killing to drive my little brother to such a state?" he said calmly, but with deadly sincerity.

 

"Don't know," replied Sasuke, figuring his brother would react that way. "There weren't any names on the notes or texts."

 

"I want to see them all." Itachi said quietly, eyes still on the road.

 

"Ok," agreed Sasuke, handing him over his phone and the papers for him to read when he isn't driving.

 

Once at the bakery, Itachi sat, reading all of them. Nodding solemnly, he looked at Sasuke. "We are getting you into therapy. The question is, do you need therapy just for the bullying, or will you need therapy to deal with the aftermath of me killing these fools?" Again, deadly calm.

 

"Just for the bullying," replied Sasuke after going inside of the compound, not sure how Itachi would track the abusers down.

 

Itachi nodded. "You, go work. I've got to talk to Dei." Grabbing the blonde, he led him upstairs.

 

"Hn," Sasuke went to take care of the shop. 

 

"What happened, un?" asked Deidara in concern once upstairs.

 

Itachi just showed Deidara the messages, paper and electronic.

 

"I see," mused Deidara, wondering what his husband wanted him to about it. "Hmph, not sure who would do this unless it's someone against us. Do you have any clues, un?"

 

"I'm going to take it to a few people I know who can hack the phones, maybe get in the Dark Web, things like that. Then I kill them." Itachi said simply, eyes dark.

 

"I'll help you with that, hmph," fumed Deidara with how this has affected Sasuke.

 

"I knew I married you for a reason." Itachi pulled Deidara in for a deep kiss.

 

Smirking in a pleased manner of the praise, he kissed him back heatedly. They would indeed be able to figure out who's been doing this and see to it that they have hell to pay for it.

 

\/\/\/

 

Sakura waited outside the prison gate, waiting on Orochimaru to take him to his new place to live.

 

Walking out of the prison, Orochimaru arrived at where she's waiting for him. He had been given what had to give up before being placed in there. "Did I keep you waiting long?" he asked.

 

"No, not at all. Ready?" Sakura asked, blushing as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

"Of course," he held one of her hands in his own.

 

Helping him stow his bag in the car, she drove back to her apartment. Taking him in, she showed him around, showing him the futon she bought for him along with the small dresser for his things.

 

"Thank you," he spared a small smile, putting his things into the dresser.

 

"Of course! Now, what would you like for your first meal back out? My treat, anywhere you want to go." She smiled.

 

"Hmm, well, I did ask to go out on a date with you... So, where would you suggest?" he asked her.

 

Blushing, she fiddled with her skirt. "There is a nice Italian place near here?" She looked up through her lashes.

 

"Let's go there then," replied Orochimaru, wanting to make this a good first date with her.

 

Smiling, she led him to the bistro. They were led to a small, quiet table in the corner.

 

Ordering some sake for them, he settled down at the table with her to look over the menu. It felt good to be out back in the outside world again.

 

Sakura ordered some cheese ravioli and a salad. "Is this okay?" she asked him.

 

"Yes," reassured Orochimaru, not minding it as long as it's edible, excited to have normal food again.

 

The food was delicious. Sakura kept sneaking glances at Orochimaru.

 

Having gotten the same thing as her, he ate in companionable comfort with her. He kept sneaking glances at her too.

 

"Why is it so different now?" Sakura asked, blushing after dinner as they walked home.

 

"What do you mean?" he inquired, walking alongside her.

 

"I...I'm more shy now." She looked at the river beside her as they crossed over the bridge.'

 

"Hmm, it could be you're in love," suggested Orochimaru while they continued.

 

Sakura stopped. "I...I...uh, I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered.

 

"Oh? Then what else could it be?" he teased, their faces nearly touching with how close they are to each other.

 

Sakura just gulped, she couldn't think of anything to say as the wind whipped her hair gently.

 

Deciding on something, he gently kissed her. Perhaps this is what he needed to do to help.

 

Sakura moaned quietly, leaning up on tiptoes, kissing him back, setting her hands on his shoulders.

 

Eventually he pulled back, "What do you think now?"

 

"Y...yea." Her face blushed as pink as her hair.

 

"Good," he felt pleased with himself.

 

"B...but, you know...you don't have to reciprocate it if you don't feel it. I'd let you stay with me even if we were just friends."

 

"Sakura," sighed Orochimaru, thinking she would have a little more faith in him, recapturing her lips before parting once again. "I do love you back."

 

Sakura smiled, leaning up on her tiptoes. "Oh, okay."

 

"Heh, let's go back home, shall we?" he offered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders gently.

 

Smiling she nodded, holding his hand with her own on her shoulder

 

\/\/\/

 

Being back at home with Naruto he felt happy. At least he can also make the time they have left a loving and one in comfort. Hopefully the treatment would work out to take care of the cancer.

 

Naruto smiled, leaning against Kakashi. "Ramen never tasted as good as it did knowing you were dating me. Wait...that's corny...eh, it's the truth." He smiled crookedly up at Kakashi.

 

"Exactly," he smiled softly, enjoying his time with him.

 

"I am scared." Naruto admitted, hiding his face in Kakashi's side as a coughing fit seized him.

 

"I know. I am too," said Kakashi quietly, holding him close. "But we'll get through this and you'll get better."

 

Naruto nodded. "I...I know I wanted to get frisky, but my chest really hurts." Naruto said, a little blood leaking from his mouth.

 

"I know. Just take it easy," said Kakashi gently.

 

Naruto nodded as there was a knock on the door. Naruto got up, answering it. Walking in, Itachi and Deidara looked at Kakashi and Naruto. Naruto hugged his half-brother, sat back down, snuggling into Kakashi. "Hello, Kakashi."

 

"Hn, hi," nodded the silverette, an arm around Naruto.

 

"I need your help, Silver Fang." Itachi stated, as Naruto snored quietly in Kakashi's side, having fallen asleep. Kakashi knew Naruto hadn't told Dei yet, not wanting to worry him.

 

"Alright. How can I help you?" asked Kakashi curiously.

 

"Is he asleep?" Itachi asked, looking sideways at Naruto.

 

"I think so," Naruto didn't seem to be moving as he snored with being on Kakashi's side.

 

Naruto snuggled in, snoring more. "My brother is being bullied, he cut himself deeply due to it. Dei and I will do the killing, but I need you to figure out who it is." He got up, handing the papers and cell phone to Kakashi.

 

"Ok," Kakashi scanned them over before returning them to him. "I'll see if Pakkun can track down the scent from the paper."

 

"Thank you. You know I will be indebted to you for this."

 

"Yep," Kakashi summoned his nin-dogs. "Pakkun, I need you to hunt down whoever sent these to Sasuke."

 

"Got it, boss," he sniffed the paper before heading off.

 

"You should get an answer in probably two days," replied the silverette.

 

Naruto slung an arm over Kakashi, nuzzling in deeper, whimpering faintly, a grimace on his face. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Good you made your move."

 

"Yes... He has lung cancer," Kakashi told him. "He's having chemo done in a week or so."

 

Itachi grabbed Dei's hand. "I am sorry. We will leave."

 

"No need to apologize. He hasn't told Sasuke or the others yet," said Kakashi with a sad smile.

 

"Um, sorry, hmph," blushed Deidara, looking between the two. "Should we leave?" 

 

"If you want to," shrugged Kakashi.

 

Itachi was standing, pulling Dei up. "Thank you, Kakashi." Looking at Dei, he frowned. "Do you want to stay with your half-brother upon finding this out?"

 

"We should move closer, un," replied Deidara, knowing the Uchiha compound is further away from here.

 

Itachi nodded, saying nothing else. Heading out, they shut the door as Naruto had wiggled onto Kakashi's lap, face up, snoring.

 

Kakashi brushed the hair out of Naruto's face. Sighing, he hoped things would get better with the imminent procedure for Naruto.

 

\/\/\/

 

Kiba rolled over the next morning, turning off the alarm, bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept at all the night before...all he could remember was seeing Sasuke pass out and all the blood. He couldn't lose Sasuke, he had to help. Gently nudging Sasuke, he woke him.

 

"Hn, I'm up," grumbled Sasuke, pulling himself up into a sitting position.

 

"I'll go get coffee and muffins." Trudging downstairs, he looked at Dei. Grabbing the muffins, he turned to Dei. "Talk to Itachi, will you? Convince Itachi to let Sasuke drop out? It's not required anyways." His brown eyes were heavy

 

"Ok, un. Will do," nodded Deidara, accepting the mission while baking some dango for Itachi for breakfast since he's not awake yet.

 

Waiting for Sasuke, Kiba fidgeted. He now didn't like leaving Sasuke alone. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer and headed up the stairs.

 

Sasuke had wanted ot just go back to bed. His energy, mentally or emotionally, just felt low. His physical strength is fine. Sighing, he wondered if things would be ok. There's school and he doesn't know if he can do that right now.

 

Kiba came up with the coffee and muffin. "Why don't you just stay home; I'll bring your homework to you?" Kiba said. One of the requirements of being allowed to live with Sasuke from Kiba's parents was that he go through the twelfth grade.

 

"Hn, that's probably a good idea," he gave a faint ghost of a smile, accepting the breakfast.

 

"A...are you going to ... ya know...again?" Kiba asked worriedly.

 

"I don't know," admitted Sasuke honestly after taking a bite of a muffin.

 

Kiba's face looked tortured. "Please, Sas'...please don't."

 

"I'll try not to," Sasuke didn't like seeing him upset.

 

"Look. I didn't want to do this now, but I don't know what else..." Sitting down the coffee and muffin, Kiba got up, going to his dresser. After rummaging around in the drawer, he came back, getting on one knee and opening a box with a simple black band in it with red infinity symbols looping the whole way around it. "W...will you marry me?"

 

Blinking in surprise, Sasuke put down his food and coffee. It had been so expected, but they've loved each other for a long time and all. 

 

"Yes," replied Sasuke softly.

 

Leaning up, Kiba kissed him softly, putting the ring on his finger. "Remember me when you see this, okay?" He gripped his fiancé’s hands, kissing the knuckles.

 

"I will," he promised, kissing him back passionately.

 

Pulling away, panting a little, Kiba smiled apologetically. "I gotta go, though you are making it hard to leave." he smiled, standing.

 

"Heh, good. I'll see you when you get home," his cheeks are flushed although he has a soft smile to give him as Kiba went off for school.

 

\/\/\/

 

Hinata woke up, the world coming into a soft focus. Looking around, she remembered where she was. Frowning, she rubbed her face.

 

She would be having therapy today with Kurenai. Then later Anko would come to visit her.

 

Hinata didn't talk much during therapy. She sat, looking down at her hands.

 

Kurenai frowned, noticing she would have a hard case on her hands. She wrote down a prescription of anti-depressants for Hinata that she would have to take regularly.

 

Hinata nodded, not saying much else.

 

Kurenai dismissed her shortly after. They would meet again later on in the week to see if they could make some progress. There would need to be some couple's counselling as well when Hinata is up to it.

 

Hinata was wheeled back to her room. Getting back in the bed, she went to sleep.

 

When it's visiting hours, Anko walked down the hallway. She had been at Sakura's earlier to see her dad. She told Sakura about what happened to Hinata because the rosette felt like someone she could confide in.

 

Sakura had been concerned, wanting to do anything she could to help. When Anko walked in, Hinata looked up at her, eyes dull and lifeless. "Hullo." she whispered. Her lunch sat there, uneaten.

 

"Hi," she said softly,, sitting on the unoccupied chair. "You need to eat, love."

 

"I'm not hungry." Hinata whispered. Looking up, she smiled sadly. "I do love you, Anko. T...thank you, for sticking beside me."

 

"Ok. No problem. Love you too," she kept her company.

 

Hinata actually smiled, laughed, and joked...slightly. When Anko had to leave, Hinata hugged her. "I love you, Anko, very much." Hinata whispered.

 

Anko held her as well carefully, "I love you too, Hina. It's good to see you smiling again."

 

After Anko left, and before going to bed, Hinata went to the bathroom. Using the stolen pen, she penned a note to Anko...then, the sheet from the bed; she carefully tied a noose, hanging herself from the doorknob as she took the ink pen, stabbing herself in the jugular. She was doing this right this time. Since the nurse wouldn't be around for another ten minutes, Hinata succeeded in her goal.

 

Smiling, she welcomed the darkness.

 

\/\/\/

 

When Kiba left for school, Deidara gave Itachi is breakfast since today would be a closed day for the shop. 

 

"We need to talk, un," said the blonde.

 

"Alright." Itachi started eating breakfast, waiting for Deidara to talk.

 

"Sasuke needs to be taken out of school for a while," Deidara told him firmly. "What if he cuts again?"

 

"I know that. I don't care if he goes. That's up to him. He's old enough to make his own decision." Itachi shrugged.

 

"But is running away the best option?"

 

"He's not running away, hmph," reasoned Deidara, taking a bite of a muffin as he only made the dango for Itachi. "He needs time to heal away from the toxicity, un."

 

Itachi shrugged, staring at his husband. "That is fine by me. We could use help at the shop."

 

"Good," Deidara smiled, knowing and hoping this would be better for Sasuke. "Oh and I'm gonna be planning a wedding. Kiba gave me the details, hmph."

 

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Good. About time."

 

"Yep, un," grinned Deidara, knowing this will be fun.

 

Calling Sasuke down, Itachi waited for Sasuke.

 

Hearing the call, Sasuke shoved his cell into his pocket after combing his hair with his fingers. Heading downstairs he went to the shop to see what he could do.

 

"Do you want to go to school?" Itachi asked, staring hard at his little brother.

 

Looking back at him, he did consider it, "Not really."

 

"Then you'll work here with us. Those are your only two options."

 

"I'll work here," opted Sasuke, not needing to rethink that decision or give it time.

 

Itachi nodded. Throwing an apron at him the decision was made.

 

Catching it, Sasuke put it on before getting to work for the day.

 

\/\/\/

 

Sakura woke up and got dressed quietly heading to work.

 

Orochimaru is still sleeping for a while. So, she managed to go out without getting him up this time.

 

Heading to work she started her rounds only to be told she was being terminated.

 

The reason why is that she's helping out a felon who just came out of prison.

 

Sniffling she headed home. Making herself presentable she went in the house.

 

"What's wrong?" he frowned upon seeing her in a dishevelled state, getting up to hug her to see what he could do to make her feel better.

 

"I am fine. I ... Quit my job." she smiled at Him.

 

"Oh," he didn't look convinced.

 

Frowning she sighed. "Fine I lost my job."

 

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said in consolation, letting her go after a few moments. "Will you be ok? Perhaps if you talk to Tsunade she can get it back for you or something."

 

Sakura just shrugged. "I’m going to take a bubble bath." she mumbled.

 

"I could prepare it for you if you'd like," offered Orochimaru, not liking seeing her sad.

 

"Thanks...or...you could...j...join me?" she whispered not looking at him blushing ferociously

 

"Sure," smirked the male, going into her bathroom to prepare it for them.

 

Sakura blushed furiously but joined the male in the bathroom.

 

Putting in some of the vanilla scented bath mixture into the warm water he had already stripped down to his boxers.

 

Walking in Sakura blushed at his state of undress.

 

Glancing over his shoulder, he noticed her there. Taking off his last article of clothing he went to sit on the right end of the tub as the bubbles began to spawn.

 

Gulping she slipped out of her clothing

 

Looking at her when she's at the other end the two relaxed in the warm calming water.

 

Blushing she closed her eyes enjoying the warmth

 

Orochimaru closed his eyes too, enjoying the time along with her.

 

\/\/\/

 

When Anko came to see Hinata the doctor pulled her aside. "I am sorry but...your girlfriend succeeded this time."

 

"What?" Anko had tears in her eyes, not wanting to believe this.

 

"I am so very sorry." He held her gently as Tsunade came out directing Anko to a room.

 

She's just in shock. Going into the room, she hoped there's some way to save Hinata. There's just nothing she could think as she felt tears run down her face.

 

Tsunade just sat next to her holding her hand.

 

Anko didn't have any words to say. She appreciated Tsunade being there for her during this time.

 

Tsunade said nothing giving the woman the support and the silence she needed

 

"When does the funeral need to be prepared?" Anko asked her glumly.

 

"Preparations can be done soon as early as today."

 

"Ok, let's do it then," Anko just felt drained.

 

Tsunade nodded, leaving to make preparations. "If I could have your phone, I will alert people?"

 

"Yeah," she handed it over.

 

Tsunade left, making calls and preparations.

 

\/\/\/

 

Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto, Kakashi sat in the third row as Sakura and Orochimaru sat by Anko at the funeral.

 

It's a very sad time. Anko stood near the coffin, looking at it pensively.

 

Kiba held Sasuke's hand, saying nothing. Naruto sat, face closed off, tears in his eyes. Sakura nudged Orochimaru, indicating he should go up with Anko.

 

Nodding, Orochimaru went to place a hand on his daughter's shoulder. He knew this would be a difficult time for her. 

 

"It's not your fault," he told her quietly.

 

The preacher got up, speaking of Hinata. He then asked if anyone wanted to say anything.

 

"Yes," spoke up a brunette who's Neji. "She was my cousin. We might not have had the best friendship, but I did love her. It's discerning to know of her loss." 

 

"Thanks," Anko murmured, knowing this would be a hardship she'd have to overcome.

 

"She was a good friend," said Sasuke, not pleased about finding out this.

 

"She was a great friend and I'm sorry I failed her." Naruto said; fists clenched as he sat by Kakashi, jaw clenched.

 

Shortly after everyone said their piece, the coffin lid is put down. People filed out though Anko stayed by the coffin for a few moments longer.

 

Tsunade came up about then. "I am sorry, Anko." she whispered.

 

"I know," sighed Anko, deciding to leave a bit later, feeling lost with being on her own now.

 

\/\/\/

 

The only thing constant is change it is said...and many changes occurred in the time that had passed...one year to be exact. 

 

Naruto lay in bed, pale, bald, and thinking. Treatments had continued but were not working. He had advanced to stage 3. Opening his eyes he looked to see if Kakashi was there.

 

Indeed he is always staying nearby in case Naruto needed or wanted anything.

 

"Kashi. Please, can I stop fighting? They aren’t working, I hurt, and I am tired." He was exhausted.

 

"If it's what you want then yes," Kakashi replied softly, hiding the sadness he felt.

 

"I don't want to leave you, but I am so tired." Blue eyes were dim.

 

"I know, kit," Kakashi held one of his hands in his own. "I don't want you to go either, but I don't want to be selfish. You're hurting. I don't like it. I want you to be happy."

 

"Promise me, if I don’t make it, you find someone to make you happy?"

 

"I'll try," Kakashi vowed.

 

Naruto smiled, closing his eyes and holding Kakashi's hand. "I love you." he whispered.

 

"I love you too," Kakashi told him softly, continuing to hold his hand.

 

At some point in the night, after Kakashi fell asleep, Naruto gave up his fight and was finally pain free.

 

\/\/\/

 

Having created a funeral for Naruto the others had gathered for yet a second time although this time they're also joined by Jiraiya.

 

Kiba sat by Sasuke, again. Frowning, he was glad Sasuke had gotten into counselling. Sakura cried quietly by Orochimaru.

 

Sasuke frowned, not shedding tears although he felt them. Naruto and he had been like brothers except not by blood. The service went as well as the one for Hinata. Kakashi remained by the coffin when everyone left a while afterwards.

 

Anko walked up. "I...I am sorry, Kakashi. I do know your pain." she said quietly.

 

"Hn, I know," sighed the silverette, not sure how to feel for losing someone else again that he loved.

 

Anko pulled him into a gentle hug. "I am here for you." she whispered.

 

"Thanks," he hugged her back, glad to know there's someone who understands.

 

Kiba walked out with Sasuke. "You okay?" he asked, holding his fiancée’s hand.

 

"I don't know," he admitted, troubled though understood why Naruto gave up fighting.

 

"We can go to counselling together." Kiba offered.

 

"That's a good idea," nodded Sasuke, guessing there's not much else that can be done.

 

Kiba took him out, vowing to be with him till death and beyond.

 

Sasuke felt the same way for his partner, hoping things would improve with time.

 

\/\/\/

 

Sakura held onto Orochimaru, crying quietly.

 

Orochimaru held her close, rubbing her back gently. He knew this would be a tough time for her; especially with losing her job recently. He would be there for her even when the reaper comes for him too someday.

 

\/\/\/

 

Time passed. Sasuke kept going to counselling, Kiba with him. Sakura eventually married Orochimaru, finding a job as a nurse in the prison. On the fifth anniversary of their friend's deaths (Hinata and Naruto had died one week apart, so they decided on the Wednesday between the two), the six met to have their yearly reminiscing of each other, Naruto, and Hinata.

 

On the day of the reunion the six met up where the graves of Hinata and Naruto are positioned.

 

Kiba kissed his husband's hand. "We wanted to tell you all that if we have a boy, we planned on naming him Naruto. If we had a girl, Hinata." He looked around at the group to see their reactions.

 

"Good," Kakashi nodded in approval of the decision. 

 

"Aw, that would be cute," admitted Orochimaru. 

 

"Hn, that's the plan," nodded Sasuke in confirmation of what Kiba said to them.

 

Sakura smiled as did Anko. "That's awesome." Sakura said, holding Orochimaru's hand.

 

"Thanks," Sasuke shed a rare smile.

 

"So...it has been five years. I still miss them both." Sakura admitted. But I think they would be proud we lived on." Sakura stated.

 

Kakashi looked down, "Maybe."

 

"Maybe?" Sakura asked gently. "Kakashi, neither of them wanted any of us to wallow in pain. They wanted us to be happy." She squeezed his hand gently.

 

"And I know Hinata would want you to find someone Anko, just like Naruto would want you to as well." She held Orochimaru's hand.

 

"She thought she wasn't enough because of her damn father," grumbled Anko, clenching her fists. "But yeah...maybe she would've."

 

Sakura went over, hugging Anko gently. "I am sorry."

 

"It's ok. He's dead anyways," sighed Anko, hugging her back.

 

Everyone reminisced for a while, before the couples started breaking off to head for wherever they were going to go. Before Anko left, Sakura grabbed her hand. "Anko...you're going to have a little sister." Sakura smiled tentatively.

 

"Good. I'm sure she'll be beautiful," Anko hugged Sakura, glad to hear it.

 

"What will you do now?" Sakura asked, seeing everyone had left but her, Orochimaru, and Kakashi.

 

"I don't know... Probably go to the bar,” shrugged Anko, having resorted to it to drown her sorrows away.

 

"You know...you and Kakashi would be cute together...and only you two can really understand what the other has gone through." Sakura offered, seeing Orochimaru talking to Kakashi.

 

"It's possible," shrugged the onyx haired woman.

 

Sakura hugged her one last time, and then went to her husband, leaving. 

 

Kakashi looked at Anko, deliberating something in his head. "Want to go have a drink, together?"

 

"Yeah," agreed Anko, going off with him since at least she would have some company this time.

 

\/\/\/

 

Some more time has passed to where the two already married couples have birthed their kids. Kakashi and Anko have also begun dating each other even though it's a bit of an awkward coupling at first.

 

Sakura had the table set for the dinner for everyone. Holding Ankata she answered the door after Kiba had rang the doorbell, holding Naruto.

 

"Hi," nodded Sasuke, entering with his husband holding their baby.

 

Sakura smiled at little Hinata and Naruto. Fraternal twins only, it was no doubt their daddies loved them to pieces. Ushering them in, she let Anko and Kakashi in whenever they showed up.

 

Eventually, the two did show up. Knocking, Anko went in to see her step-mom.

 

"Hey, hope we're not too late," said Anko sheepishly.

 

"Not at all." Sakura smiled, happy to see Anko and Kakashi happy. Handing Anko her sister, Sakura finished the meal. Sitting down beside her husband, she looked at her friends, thinking of those they lost, and the promise of the new life there. Maybe not all dreams were broken, and those that were could be fixed into, while not quite as good as the original, still good dreams. 

 

**A/N: Yays! That’s the end of it. We hope you all enjoyed it. There are some others we finished although we’re waiting for when Jofisk has those finished being edited. Of course it takes time obviously. We always appreciate her help with being our beta reader of doom.**

**We hope you all enjoyed this story of ours. The next work will be out whenever it’s finished being edited and/or written up. Until then please remember to review darlings!**


End file.
